Justified
by Rainchecker
Summary: This is my explanation for why Murtagh kills Hrothgar Murtagh/ Nasuada please review


**Summary: This is my explanation for why Murtagh killed Hrothgar**

**Disclaimer: Eragon and all its characters belong to Christopher Paolini**

Murtagh's heart beat faster as he neared the Varden. The exhilaration of flying and the dread for his mission coiled together like a snake in the pit of his stomach, the evil inside him crushing the compassion in his heart. In his head the tortured voices of hundreds echoed begging him to end their suffering, but the only way to do that was to die. Their souls were bound to him as surely as he and Thorn were bound to Galbatorix. Murtagh repeated his instructions under his breath

"Capture Eragon, kill the leader of the Varden."

Thorn turned his head back to his rider, their minds were blocked already in preparation for the coming battle but Murtagh could see the concern in his dragon's eyes.

"I'm alright." He whispered, stroking the scales on Thorn's neck

"let's just get this over with."

After the return of the twins to his fortress Galbatorix had lost his spies in the Varden. The mad king did not know who was in power now.

"Kill the leader of the Varden."

Those had been his only instructions. Murtagh had agreed without protest. What was the use of fighting anymore? Galbatorix could bring him to his knees, gasping in pain without saying a word. This was not the worst mission Murtagh had been sent on. This was not the first time he had been sent to kill. Murtagh had completed so many of these missions that they no longer disturbed his sleep at night. Killing was expected, murder routine.

Murtagh was above the plains now, descending quickly. He had worked out his strategy already with Thorn, they would descend low enough for Murtagh to kill the leader, then rise again and fight Eragon and Saphira in the sky. He squinted at the ground, he could just make out a dark skinned figure leading the charge against the empire. His eyes softened momentarily and he frowned at himself, ashamed of his weakness. Nasuada was his enemy now, he knew she was to proud and strong to be swayed to the side of the empire. She would die before submitting to Galbatorix.

Murtagh could just make out the commands issued from her mouth.

"Around to the left flank, Urgals fight center, dwarves get back you'll be trampled, we need more archers. Jormunder! What's Redbeard's status?"

Murtagh's brow wrinkled in confusion. Why was Nasuada ordering the soldiers? That was a task for…Suddenly the awful truth dawned on him…the Varden's leader! Nasuada had inherited the throne of the Varden.

"Please…Not her." Murtagh begged the gods, "anyone but her."

Thorn looked back at him, his eyes shining with pity. He knew from Murtagh's memories who Nasuada was and what she meant to him. Murtagh shook his head to clear it. He had to think quickly, already the curse of compulsion was making his hand rise, and his lips prepare the killing word. He knew there was no escape. He had tried to fight the curses before but in the end he always submitted, Galbatorix was far more powerful.

Suddenly he spied salvation. The dwarf kind Hrothgar had been wounded, and all the dwarves on the field rushed to attend to him. Hrothgar was the undisputed leader of the dwarves, they would answer to him before Nasuada. The dwarves made up most of the Varden, they provided the food, funds, and shelter it needed to survive. Therefore—A chorus of screams cut off his train of thought. Thorn had been spotted—Hrothgar was the leader of the Varden!

As soon as the thought was completed Murtagh shot a bolt of red energy at Hrothgar, instantly killing him. Twelve dwarves died on the spot as they poured all their energy towards their king. Murtagh felt no regret, when he had been imprisoned the dwarves had constantly petitioned Ajihad to eradicate him.

"Perhaps they were right." He quietly admitted

This was no time for musing on the past. Eragon was flying towards him, fury on his face. Murtagh knew the battle between them would be brutal.

"The ends justify the means," Murtagh decided. Nasuada was safe.


End file.
